1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery generally is formed by storing an electrode assembly with electrolyte in an outer case. The electrode assembly is constituted of a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed between the two electrode plates.
An electrode assembly with a plurality of positive electrode tabs and a plurality of negative electrode tabs is required to form a high capacity secondary battery. For electrode assemblies formed by winding, forming a plurality of positive electrode tabs and a plurality of negative electrode tabs is typically not easy and, therefore, an improved secondary battery and method of manufacturing is needed.